Share
by tmntyyh
Summary: Tony knew he was selfish, he was told by many people. He knew that he should probably work on that but when he saw where Loki's attention was, he tossed that plan out the window and let it die a messy death. Warnings are inside.


Title: Share

Summary: Tony knew he was selfish, he was told by many people. He knew that he should probably work on that but when he saw where Loki's attention was, he tossed that plan out the window and let it die a messy death.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I've seen the Avengers once so any and all feedback would be helpful.

Warnings: Tony...and Loki. Swears, drinking, slight violence, poor grammar, poor spelling, slight yaoi, flirting, gambling, and a dirty Captain America.

* * *

He was supposed to be celebrating. Partying, drinking, most likely getting laid; granted, not with the saucy redhead who would sooner snap his spine in half, but still! Instead, what was he doing? Pouring a drink for a guy who had just tried to kill them all. He wanted to feel bad for the guy; hell, he had grown up under Thor's shadow his entire life and once he finally got out from underneath it, an enormous, green, rage monster pummeled him into the floor like he was a sock monkey in the hands of a merciless child. Instead of lending his ever-bleeding heart out to the lanky guy, he was sorely tempted to prompt Banner into Hulking-out and having another go at the snarky, evil twerp.

But that would be unprofessional. ...Right?

Thor seemed to have a good handle on his defeated brother, who looked like he was trying his best not to sulk when he was handed the drink. His golden-haired sibling was smiling fondly as his large voice boomed out embarrassing stories from their childhood, nudging his scrawny-by-comparison brother every so often.

"So," Tony cut in as he poured himself his own drink, grinning at them all despite the wreck his Tower was in. "When are we going to get those shawarmas? I'm telling you guys, we need to celebrate!"

"Celebrate what?" Clint asked as he looked up from where he and Natasha were sorting through his arrows. "Fury's going to throw a fit at all of the damage."

"Hey, we _saved_ the planet!" Tony defended as he threw his arms into the air in frustration. "So, a few buildings were destroyed-"

"More like the entire city," Banner commented dryly as he watched Loki carefully. It was reassuring to see that the other scientist did not trust the demigod that much either. The genius waved his hand at the comment, freezing at the next words that caught his entire attention.

"So, Captain America," the greasy-haired demigod practically purred. And that...that really started to piss of Tony.

His tower being banged up and having a Loki-sized hole in his floor? Easily shrugged off.

Giving the guy a drink after he tried to kill them all? Not a problem!

That leering gaze and seductive purr as he eyed *his* childhood hero like a hungry tiger does a piece of steak? That was where he drew the line in the sand!

"Tell me-"

"Hey, Spangles!" the brunette cut in as quickly as he could, ignoring the amused and confused glances that were thrown in his direction. He grinned smugly at the annoyed glare Loki was aiming at him as well, "Any chance you're staying in Manhattan once Fury's done glaring at us all with his one, good eye?" A golden eyebrow raised at his question as Clint snorted in amusement.

"I haven't really-"

"Great! You'll stay here!" Was that a little pushy? Judging from the amused glances and shocked, slack jawed look the dirty Captain was giving him, he was pretty sure that it was. "Granted, I'll have to do some renovations and all. Oh, we can get you caught up on-"

"We can all move in, my friend!" Thor boomed as he smiled. "You will not be lonely!"

"Right. Lonely..." Stark drawled before chugging the last of his drink. Well, that sure backfired. But, on the plus side, Banner could help him in the labs. ...And Loki was no longer trying to eye-fuck the Captain of _his_ America; the promised land of strength, freedom, innocence, and virginity; and he was _really_ hoping for the last one. So he was going to call that a win-win.

"Captain," the greasy-haired, smug bastard started up again. Really, what were the chances of getting Bruce to Hulk-out again just to shut the lanky Asgardian up? Sure, he and the Captain did not get off on the right foot when they first met; honestly, the guy was everything his father had told him of when he was growing up and right well pissed him the fuck off. So, naturally, his mouth started to move before he could control it and damn if he could just stop that party once it began. Granted, it was great fun to see just how much he could annoy the poster boy for superheroes everywhere. "How did you enjoy the fighting? Was it _thrilling_?"

Tony knew that tone of voice once the demigod had finished his sentence, he had used it often when it came to sealing the deal with some model. That playful smirk on dark-haired man's face was not helping the situation any, either. Sure, he had no claim on the larger-than-life hero of the greatest country on the planet, but that did not mean that he was going to let some power-hungry, kid brother of the God of Thunder damper his playful love/hate bantering that he had going on with a guy who made wearing a skin-tight flag look good!

"Is there something wrong in your head?" Tony snapped, once again getting the attention of all of the Avengers. "Cap fights with a shield! Do you know what a shield is for? I'll give you a hint: it's not used for offense!"

"Someone's unconventional," the demigod hummed as a small smirk curled upon his lips, tempting the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist to put on his suit and wipe the floor with his face. Green eyes peered into his own, dark eyes as the smirk grew on his face. Tony tried not to shudder as he was stared at; it almost felt like the God of Mischief was peering into his mind and judging him. Relief was short when the green irises turned their gaze back to the dirty and blood covered Captain. "Do tell me more."

That was definitely a purr.

"Hey, Thor, buddy," Tony called out again right when he saw the golden boy of American open his mouth. "Is there any way you can shut you your kid brother; I mean, come on, he's getting out of hand!"

"He's doing less talking than Stark," Natasha muttered, making Clint grin while Thor just shrugged helplessly.

"Seriously? You don't have a gag or something?" Glaring over at the brunette that was plainly ignoring him for the dirty blonde that warily kept an eye on him while looking as though he wanted nothing more than to jump back into the ocean, "a squeaky toy, perhaps? Anything to shove in his mouth to shut him up?"

"Can we get two of those?" Clint added with a mischievous grin.

"Very funny, Robin Hood."

At a sudden grunt and thud from behind him, Tony spun on his heels to find Loki flat on his backside with his glass shattered on the ground, an amused grin on his face as he rubbed his cheek. Looking over at the leader of their group of misfits, Tony could not help but feeling irate at the flush across the dirt-smeared face of Captain America. "...We didn't do that kind of thing in my day," the blonde offered up as though it explained everything. In fact, all it did was confuse the genius even more. His mind whirled with all of the implications as to what the alien demigod could have possibly done to probably the most virtuous man in all of New York. Everything from a playful kiss to groping to a lewd gesture could fill the _something_ that had him blushing like choir boy.

"At all or just in public?" Loki was grinning depravedly at the first Avenger and damn if all of his thoughts did not jump to the same conclusion: he propositioned the Captain of all things free and awesome! And while he knew that if he was in Loki's position he would have eagerly done the same, that did not stop him from lunging at the smug "prisoner" and having to be held back by his overly muscled brother.

"Peace, Man of Iron!" Thor called out loudly, his voice reverberating in my ears as I continued to claw at the air in

"No one propositions Captain Spanx but me!" Tony snapped at the amused demigod who watched with a twisted fascination as the playboy tried to reach him so he could bash his defeated face into the floor once more.

"You owe me two grand, Barton," Natasha nearly purred in satisfaction while Clint groaned in despair. It was in that moment that Tony realized his mistake and tried to think of a way out of the situation with the least amount of damage to his ego.

"Banner and Thor; double or nothing!" the archer called out.

"...Deal. Banner?"

"Woah, now!" the scientist relied as he held up his hands, an amused smirk on his face. "Thor and I are just friends. That's how it's going to stay, too."

"You owe me four grand, Barton."

"...Fuck my life," the marksman groaned as he flopped pathetically on the floor, "how did you even how that Stark liked Rogers?"

"Because he's a fourteen year-old girl," Natasha offered, ignoring the indignant exclamation from the genius. "And fourteen year-old girls are petty, sarcastic, rude, mocking, and, most importantly, they don't share."

"...I hate you."

"You still owe me four thousand dollars."

"Hey, just because I make fun of the Lycra-wearing ninety year-old super soldier doesn't mean that I like him!" Tony retorted, huffing when Thor finally let him go, crossing his arms unhappily while he tried to keep his eyes from wandering over to where he was certain Steve was standing.

"You defended him," Natasha offered up, "when you saw that he was being shot at."

"That's not fair! You had inside information! I call foul!" Clint complained.

"You owe me, Barton, suck it up!"

"Well," Tony muttered as he crossed his arms, "I couldn't just let the famous Captain America die." Mustering up all of the boyish charm that he could, the genius flashed a smirk at the blonde superhero that would make most women swoon. "Super soldier serum don't mean that you are invincible and I wasn't going to take that risk. It doesn't mean that I like you, though. You're way too old, righteous as hell, and far too goody-goody for my tastes. I like bad girls. ...And good girls. ...Slutty, girls, horny girls, kinky girls. _Not_ long-legged blondes with flat chests who wear a spangly flag. No offense."

"You still haven't answered my question, Captain," Loki leered. "Would you be more receptive to that in private?"

"That's it! It's _on_, Lord of the Emos!" the infamous creator of the Iron Man suit called out, lunging for the demigod once more.

* * *

Review and let me know what you thought.


End file.
